science_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Universal Monsters timeline (BCE)
Pre-Earth History * Before Big Bang - The Nibblonians come into existence. The God turtle Maturin is born. * 13,700,000,000 BCE - The Big Bang occours. Prehistory * 13,500,000,000 BCE - An entity known as Primacron comes into existence and begins to create. Among the beings to which he gives life are the first mechanoids known as "Primitives", one of which he takes as his assistant in his continuing experiments. His creations steadily grow bigger and more complex until eventually, he creates the planet-sized transforming robot called Unicron. * 4,500,000,000 BC -''' A rock blasts off the face of Mars by a meteor impact. It ends in Earth's atmosphere and lands in what will be Siberia. It contains dormant biological organisms capable of entering living bodies. * '''1,000,000,000 BCE - The Elder Things arrive on Earth. They land in the Antarctic Ocean and found their first city there. The Elder Things create the proto-shoggoth (which may be Ubbo-Sathla), which in turn produces other creatures that act as servitors and food. * 750,000,000 BCE - The Flying Polyps arrive on Earth, and build their basalt towers on the land. They try to expand into the oceans, sparking a bitter war with the Elder Things. * 419,000,000 - 358,000,000 BCE '''- Godzilla's race rules on Earth. * '''400,000,000 BCE - The Great Race of Yith, fleeing catastrophe on their homeworld, transmit their minds into a race of cone-shaped creatures on Earth. They drive the Flying Polyps underground and imprison them there. Following that war, they build their first and greatest city, Pnakotus, in modern-day Australia. * 350,000,000 BCE - The Deep Ones enter the service of Cthulhu, and help build the city of R'lyeh. * 300,000,000 BCE - A cosmic cataclysm occurs, resulting in R'lyeh sinking beneath the waves. * 250,000,000 BCE - The shoggoths rebel against the Elder Things, but are defeated. * 160,000,000 BCE - The mi-go set up a mining operation on Earth. The Elder Things try to battle them in space, but find they have devolved so much that they can no longer do so. The mi-go eventually control much of the northern portion of Earth. * 100,000,000 BCE - The height of Elder Thing civilization. * 68,000,000 BCE - The Gill-Man's species flourish. * Before 65,500,000 BCE -''' Once on Earth, the Valorians befriends dinosaurs, while the Rulons brainwashes them. Dinotopia separates from mainland Asia, drifting into isolation through continental drift. * '''65,500,000 BCE - The Brain Spawn cause the extinction of Earth's dinosaurs. * 50,000,000 BCE - The Flying Polyps escape and take revenge on the Great Race, which sends its minds into the deep future to a time when their enemies are no more. * 6,000,000 BCE - One member of the Great Race from an outer moon of Jupiter mindswaps with an other member. * 4,000,000 BCE - After years of war, Cybertron's energy is drastically drained, necessitating an Autobot expedition to alien planets in search of new source of power. Optimus Prime and his best and brightest board a mighty spacecraft, but their plan is discovered by Megatron. The ships are caught in the gravity of the nearby planet Earth and crash so violently that all the Transformers are knocked offline. * 2,000,000 BCE - As Elder Thing civilization continues to decline, they retreat to their cities on the southernmost tip of South America and the Antarctic regions. * 750,000 BCE - The Elder Things civilization finally falls, with its surviving members retreating into hibernation within their last stronghold hidden within the Mountains of Madness in the Antartic. * Unknown– The Elohim make their presence known, ruling early humanity and, over time, weakening to become the Elder Gods. * Unknown - The Great Old Ones, including Kutulu, A-Tza-Thoth, Shub-Niggurath, and N'Yala-Thoth-Ep arrive on Earth from the realm of Yuggoth. They battle the Elder Gods and are trapped in R'lyehand other prisons or are otherwise banished. The Elder Gods, further weakened by these battles, become lesser, more humanized gods such as Crom and later the Ancient Greek Pantheon. The Hyborian Age * 393,000 BCE - Lemuria is shattered by volcanic eruptions, leaving only that which ultimately becomes Hyboria. Some survivors found the First Empire of Atlantis, centered around the capital city of Caiphul. * 124,000 BCE - The King of Lomar mindswaps with one the Great Race. * 200,000 BCE - The human kingdom in Mu reaches its height. At this time, the Muvians worship many dark gods, including Ghatanothoa, Ythogtha, and Zoth-Ommog. * 98,065 BCE - A lost tribe from Mu, in order to survive impending ice age, create the super-scientific underground Empire of Murania, complete with towering buildings, robots, ray-guns, elevator tubes that extend miles from the surface. Eventually, after thousands of years living underground, they will discover that they are unable to physically survive on the Earth's surface. * 98,062 BCE '''- A spaceship falls in Antartica and and becames buried under several millenia's worth of ice and snow. * '''75,000 BCE - The Toba''' Catastrophe occours. * '''24,000 BCE - The City of the Golden Gates, capital of the Second Kingdom of Atlantis, sinks beneath the waves as a result of dark magics. This event also devastates much of the Atlantean continent. The time of the wizard Eibon, greatest wizard of Hyperborea. Eibon disappears at the age of 132 during the Yhoundeh inquisitions, and his assistant Cyron of Varaad correlates several of his sorcerous works into the Book of Eibon. * 20,000 BCE - The survivors of Lemuria and Atlantis have degenerated into barbarians. During this time, King Kull rules over what remains over Atlantis. * 18,000 BCE - The last Atlanteans, who flee northward, become the barbaric Cimmerians. * 15,000 BCE - Cimmerian chief Crom-Ya mindswaps with one of the Great Race of Yith. * c. 12,000 BCE - The Empire of Khokarsa is founded. * c. 10,000 BCE - The time of Conan, during which he is barbarian, thief, and King. Hadon, a young Oparian warrior, becomes involved in a cataclysmic civil war after King Minruth of Khokarsa refuses to relinquish power after Hadon wins the Great Games which give him the right to claim kingship. * 9960 BCE '''- After a great catastrophe, the son of Hadon of Opar emigrates to the south and founds the city of Kôr. * '''9550 BCE - A final cataclysm destroys the Hyborian world and rises new land masses, moving the world into more or less its modern configuration. 81st Century BCE * 8069 BCE - Ōgon Bat is sent in the future to battle evil forces threatening the present day. 71st Century BCE * 6000 BCE - Zuul is worshiped as a demigod by the Hittites, Mesopotamians, and Sumerians. 66th Century BCE * 6533 BCE - A devastating plague results in the deaths of all but one of the original inhabitants of Kor. A carving of the sole survivor of Kor is made by the primitive, cannibalistic Amahagger tribe who take up residence in the deserted city, feeding off the mummified remains of its original inhabitants. 51st Century BCE * 5000 BCE - Thirteen interdimensional beings of unearthly origin arrived on the planet from the "space between spaces" in their flying, saucer-shaped craft. They chose to contact the sun worshipping Ugha who devoted themselves to the humanoid visitors from the skies, treating them like gods and, in turn, the beings imparted their knowledge upon the Ugha. 41st Century BCE * c. 4004 BCE - Allamistakeo is born. * 4000 BCE - The first humans arrive in Dinotopia. 40th Century BCE * Post-4000 BCE - During The Rectification of the Vuldronaii, Gozer assumes a (destructor) form of a Torb (in a parallel dimension). During the Third Reconciliation of the Last Meketrex Supplicants, Gozer assumes a (destructor) form of a Sloar (in a parallel dimension). Many Shubs and Zulls roast in the depths of the Sloar. 39th Century BCE * 3855 BCE '''- The city of Chandara in Dinotopia is founded as a fortified palisade on the promontary above the Zhengtao River. 33th Century BCE * '''3204 BCE - Allamistakeo, a scientist during the golden age of Egyptian civilization, when the average lifespan is around 800 years and the people have access to miracles of science, is mummified. 31st Century BCE * c. 3067 BCE - Ahm Shere is created in Egypt. 30th Century BCE * 3000's BCE - Ayesha is born in Egypt. * 2996 BCE - The Yautja arrive on Earth, teach humans to build pyramids, and are worshiped as gods. An ancient civilization located in a huge cavern beneath the volcanic Bouvet Island grows to the height of its power. * 2983 BCE - Ayesha is betrayed by her brother Kallikrates and the sacerdote Imhotep and she is mummified alive. 29th Century BCE * 2896 BCE, October 10th - The Yautja return to Earth and begin a hunting ritual in which Xenomorphs are hunted as a rite of passage. This ritual continues every one hundred years on the 10th of October. The Yautja activate their self-destruct mechanisms if overwhelmed by the Xenomorphs, which causes the destruction of some early human civilizations. 27th Century BCE * 2613 BCE - Reign of the corrupt pharaoh Nephren-Ka, worshiper of Nyarlathotep, in Egypt. He is overthrown and his name is erased from history. 22th Century BCE * 2148 BCE - In Egypt the reign of Nitocris, the Ghoul-Queen, begins. She revives the worship of Nyarlathotep once more, and uncovers the Shining Trapezohedron. She engages in many unspeakable acts during her reign, weakening her nation sufficiently to usher in the First Intermediate Period of Egyptian history. She leaves behind an artifact known as the Mirror of Nitocris. 21th Century BCE * c. 2075 BCE - Merlin is born. 18th Century BCE * c. 1760 BCE - The Pyramid of Khendjer is built, where are stored nuclear material from the times of Atlantis. 17th Century BCE * 1600 BCE '''- Syro-Phoenician scholar Imilcar Narba translates the Book of Eibon into Punic. 15th Century BCE * '''c. 1400 BCE - Approximate year of the Ark of the Covenant's construction. 14th Century BCE * The Templar Order is founded. * Jason and the Argonauts went on a quest to find an artifact called the Golden Fleece. 13th Century BCE * c. 1200 BCE - Farest possible date date for the fundation date of the Volturi vampire family. * 1200 BCE - Amazons colonize the island of Themiscyra. 12th Century BCE * 1196-1194 BCE '''- The Troyan War occours. Cain is present during the conflict. At the end Cain escapes the city with Aeneas. * '''c. 1190 BC – After six years of wandering, Cain, along with Aeneas and his family and followers, land in Carthage, where Aeneas has a brief but intense love affair with Dido, on their way to Italy. * c. 1184 BCE - Odisseus finally reaches Itacha after ten years of wandering. * c. 1110 BC – Brutus, Aeneas's great-grandson, is banished from Italy after accidentally killing his father while out hunting. He is accompanied by Cain, faithful biographer of the family for the last eighty years. * 1101 BC – On the island of Leogetia, Brutus receives a vision from Diana that he is to found a mighty island nation; Cain alone of Brutus's crew accompanied him ashore. After several months they reach the island of Albion. * c. 1100 BCE - Last possible date for the fundation date of the Volturi vampire family. 11th Century BCE * 1100 BC - Cain accompanies Brutus and his followers to the island which Brutus claims as "Brutain", after himself. The island, however, is inhabited by savage giants. * 1100-1090 BCE - After some ten years of fighting the giants native to Brutain, they're driven almost to extinction. Corineus, later founder of Cornwall, having previously taken the giant's chieftain, Gogmagog, prisoner at Totnes, throws him over a cliff during a wrestling match at a place which is thereafter known as Langoënagog (trans: "The Giants Leap") in modern day Plymouth. Brutus then founds the city of Troy-Novatum (or "New Troy"). * 1022 BCE '''- David, who went on to become King of Israel, used the power of a Shroud of Eden to aid him in combat against the giant Philistine warrior Goliath. * '''1000s BCE - At some point after Cain's arrival in 1100 BC, he leaves Troy-Novantum. * c. 1000 BCE - The people of O'Cyris 4 visit ancient Egypt and learn how to build pyramids, travel through space, and how to prepare their dead so as to scare Abbott and Costello. 10th Century BCE * 980 BCE - Egyptian Pharaoh Shishak invades Jerusalem. 8th Century BCE * 774 BCE - Cain arrives in Italy shortly after the founding of Rome. Romulus, co-founder of Rome, discover his twin brother Remus having an relationship with his lover. Romulus kills his brother. Later Cain observes the funerary precession. 7th Century BCE * 659 BCE - Odin builds Asgard's empire across the Nine Realms and build its glory. 6th Century BCE * 540 BCE - Leonidas of Sparta is born. * c. 500 BCE - The Narobians begin to construct taller buildings in the main city. 5th Century BCE * 480 BCE - King Leonidas of Sparta gathers 300 of his best men to fight the upcoming Persian invasion. * 479 BCE - The story of Leonidas inspires the Greeks before the Battle of Platea. * c. 458-453 BCE '''- Kassandra is born. * '''c. 456 BCE - The Assassin Order is founded. * c. 451-446 BCE - Alexios is born. * 422 BCE, August - Alexios dies. 4th Century BCE * 331 BCE – Alexander founds Alexandria. 3rd Century BCE * 200s BCE - Cain spends the entirety of this century reading through the Library of Alexandria. Theodotides, a Greco-Bactrian official, is possessed by a member of the Great Race of Yith. 2nd Century BCE * 100s BCE - Cain spends the entirety of this century reading through the Library of Alexandria. 1st Century BCE * c. 85 BCE - The Medjay Bayek is born. * 75 BCE - During the time of the Roman dictator Sulla, a quæstor named Titus Sempronius Blaesus is possessed by a Yithian. * 70 BCE - Cain returns to Rome just in time to witness the end of the slave revolts of Spartacus. * 55 BCE - Cain, now in the Roman army, accompanies Julius Caesar during his attempted invasion of Britain. * 44 BCE ** March 14th - Julius Caesar is murdered by Roman senators. ** October - Cain leaves Rome under the command of Marc Antony. * 31 BCE, September 2nd – Cain present at the Battle of Actium, documenting for Antony's forces, and retreating with him back to Alexandria. * '30 BCE, August 1st '- Cain, guarding Cleopatra during or after Antony's suicide, and during Cleopatra's suicide, escapes from Augustus's men. External Links * The Legend of Universal Monsters timeline (CE) * The Legend of Universal Monsters timeline (21st Cent.→) Category:Timelines Category:Legend of Universal Monsters